Goodbye my Rose
by M.I.High Fan2000
Summary: This is my first fanficton ever. What happens when the team is called to HQ early in the morning. Rose has a secret that soon will be discovered. How will the team continue ?
1. Chapter 1 The secret

Goodbye my Rose

**Hi. My username is Mi high Fan2000. I am new to this stuff and I can't spell English properly, so srry :( I got inspired by Zoelook-a-like, gladrags2012, Artful Doodler, SparkleXRiverX**, **McFlyMIHighAddict ****and Theaallstarsamette. Sorry if I cant upload that often because my pc is just a mess, but I think I have fixed it ;) I DON´T own Mi high. Anyways her is the story: **

(Roses P.O.V)

It was a new day at St'Hopes High school. I looked at my watch. It shoved 07:30 and my pencil had just started to blink 5 minutes ago. I meet Oscar and Carrie by the cupboard. "Wow, you gyes look tired what's the matter?" I asked. Carrie looked at me and said: "It is 07:30 in the morning. Why aren't you tired?" She looked really pissed so I said: "I do stuff in the morning so I am usually up this early." I wouldn't talk about it.

When we arrived down in HQ Frank stood there and said " Hello team. Good you are up so early." I just started to look down on the floor. Frank continued "We have a new mission for you two." Then Oscar noticed that he just said two. "You said two and we are three." Oscar said. " Not anymore." I said quietly. I raised my head and saw that my team mates looked at me. I nodded to Frank. "Yes, um... how am I going to say this but Rose is going to move away, and must leave the mi high project." "What! They said in unison." "But you just have to leave mi high right" Carrie asked me. I just shook my head. "I need to leave M.I.9 to." "Why that?" Oscar asked me. "Don't they have M.I.9 where you move, because I thought that it was national and international" Oscar looked at Frank when he said that. "They have but Rose wanted to leave M.I.9"

(Carries P.O.V)

"They have but Rose wanted to leave M.I.9" Frank said. Then we heard the lift door close and Rose didn't stand beside me anymore. I started to walk to the lift but I noticed a hand on my shoulder. It was Oscar. "I want to talk to her" I said. He shook his head. "She hadn't left if she wanted to talk" he said.

**And I am gone leave it here. Sorry it is short but I just wanted to post a chapter. Pleas tell me what you think. mi high Fan2000**


	2. Chapter 2 Please tell me Rose

Goodbye my Rose

**Hi, ****it´s****me**** again. My computer is officially broken BUT I am using another computer so it should be ok ;) Thanks to the six people that reviewed. That made my day beyond awesome****. Sorry that it`s not that much action. Please PM me if you got any ideas. And yes TomAnisha4EVA the chapter will be longer ;) Don`t worry Guest Rose is my favorite character too 3**

(Carries P.O.V)

I shook his hand of me and walked in to the lift. When I stepped out nobody was there. I looked everywhere for Rose but I couldn't find her. She wasn't in the school anymore. I decided to walk down to HQ again. When I turned around I bumped into Oscar. "Have you seen her Oscar" I asked worried. "Yes, she left school 3 minutes ago why…" I didn´t catch the rest of the message because I started to run to Roses house. I wanted to talk to her.

(Roses P.O.V)

I ran as fast as I could home with tears in my eyes. I sat in my bedroom on my bed and cried. I didn`t notice that someone came in to my room and sat beside me. I turned around and saw that it was Carrie. My eyes were red and swollen, and my hair was a mess. "You don´t have to say anything if you don´t want to" Carrie started. "But can you please tell me why you are going to move?" "I can`t" I sobbed. "It´s ok Rose, you can tell me later." I manage to stop sobbing. "No, you don´t understand. I can`t tell you why. Because it´s secret." "Oh well I see" "Oscar and I are worried. You haven`t been yourself in a while" She said. "What o you mean Carrie" "Well... you are so secretive" she said. "I know that. I am just scared. You don´t know how badly I want to tell you it but I haven't asked Frank if I can tell you." "Oh, well um... are you joining me?" She asked me and got up from my bed. "Join you where?" I asked sceptical. "St`Hopes of course." She said smiling and took my hand. "Fine" I said smiling and got up from the bed and followed her back to St`Hopes.

"There you are. I was starting to get worried for you both." Frank said when we stepped out of the lift ten minutes later. "You both ok?" He asked worried and a bit stressed. "Yeah, were fine" Carrie and I said in unison. Then we both started to giggle. Then Oscar came down the lift. He got a questioning face expression. "What have you told the Frank" Oscar started. "I didn`t tell them anything. They just started to giggle when they said something in unison. Oscar then started to smile. Frank didn`t understand why Oscar started to smile. When we stopped to giggle I asked Frank "Frank, can I please tell the others why I am leaving Mi high and M.i.9?" "I will just take a call to find it out" He said and walked into another part of HQ.

Carrie just raised her finger and pointed to where Frank had walked. She was now the person that got a questioning face expression. "Sorry, that´s classified." I just said. When Frank came back all three looked at him. "So?" Carrie asked him. I didn`t say anything just looked out in the room. "Carrie, Oscar you got classes to attend meet me here in lunch break 10:50 ok?" "Sure Frank" Oscar said. When the lift doors closed Frank turned to me. "Rose, I am afraid that if you leave M.I.9 you can`t live in any of M.I.9`s safe houses. You did know that didn't you?" "Mmm... I knew that. I just want to get M.I.9 completely out of my life." "But why Rose, can you please tell me" The reason why we asked me the last par was because I started to walk to the lift. I sighted and sat down in one of the chairs. "Because my parents know that I am an M.I.9 agent. My dad says that I can`t focus on the school and get good grades if I am going to save the world." "You know what we need to do if you still are going to attend this school right?" I looked at him and shook my head. "Oh Rose." He said and looked at me. He then gave me a letter and walked to the lift and out of HQ.

**Dear Agent Rose Gupta.**

We are deeply sorry if you are going to leave M.I.9 and mi high. If you are going to continue to attend St`Hopes High School you can`t keep your memories, because the mi high project is secret for anyone outside M.I.9 even agent that has been a part of M.I.9.

With kind regards:

Stella Knight Head of M.I.9 Secret Service.

When I had read done I got tears in my eyes. I put the letter in my pocket and walked in to the lift. I just got in time for the class. I sat beside Carrie as usual. Carrie stared at me. "What is it Rose?" She whispered. "Nothing, at least not now" I answered and continued to read in my book. When the break came Carrie and I walked out to the bench and sat there. I gave Carrie the letter I got from Frank earlier that day. When she had read it she stared at me. Then I couldn`t hold it back anymore. I started to cry. Carrie hugged me. "Do you really want to leave M.I.9 after this?" She asked me. "I don`t know to be honest. Should we tell Oscar?" I asked her. She looked me in my eyes and said "Follow what your heart says you should do."

**And I am going to leave it there. This is longer (as someone requested) about 1000 words **** Pleas tell me if you have any ideas. I am going to read all of my PM and reviews. (Just so you know I listen to my fans ;) ((I don`t own mi high))**

**Mi high fan2000**


	3. Chapter 3 Help them

**Goodbye my Rose Chapter 3**

**Hello. This chapter was inspired by MI High and Doctor Who rule. Thanks 4 the idea. Maybe this chapter will have some action maybe, maybe not. (I know I am cruel not to tell you ;) Read and you will see :D) DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own mi high and the dog name. I borrowed the dog name from another author. BBC owns mi high.**

**(Roses P.O.V)**

I walked inside the school again to find Oscar. He wasn`t in the classroom so I thought he was down in HQ. I walked to the caretakers store room and scanned my thumb. I got inside the cupboard and pulled the mop handle. I was down in HQ seconds later. "Oscar" I called out when I got down there. "Oscar" I tried to call again a bit louder. "Rose" I heard from deep in HQ. "Rose, what´s the matter?" He asked me when I walked to the computers. "Are you ok Rosie?" He asked me when he saw tears in my eyes. "Yes and no" I said. I gave him the letter I got from Frank. He sat beside me when he read it. When had read done he looked at me. "Oh Rosie. When did you get this letter?" He asked me. I looked up and said "Only straight after you two left HQ." I started to cry. He stood up and kissed my forehead lightly. "It`s going to be fine Rosie" he said to me. "We are alone now Rose. Please tell me why you are going to leave M.I.9. If you don`t tell me I will hack the M.I.9 main frame." He said smiling because we both know he don`t have the skills to do it. "Ok." I finally said smiling. "You know on the mission when we found your dad?" I started.

"Yes, well my father saw me when Stark and Frank held me and Carrie. He didn`t came because he wasn`t sure if it was me. Then when I came home he looked in my room while I was out with you and Carrie. He found my spypod and looked at the pictures and messages. Then when I came home he asked me to sit in the sofa with him."

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"Rose, can you explain this?" my dad said and held up the spypod. "Yes, it is some stuff the school wants me to repair." "Hmmm, well can you answer why it is fixed and why it is messages here from Oscar, Carrie and someone called Frank? Besides on the back it says: Property of M.I.9." "I, umm..." I started. "Where were you last night?" He continued to ask. "The truth Rose, I want to know why you wasn`t in school that day. "I..., I can`t tell you dad. I am sorry." I said while I looked down on my lap. "Rose, I am your dad I need to know if something wrong." "I know dad. But to be hones everything is fine." I said. "Well, are you sure? I can see that you are not telling the truth." He said to me. "Yeah, well I am a bit tiered so I am going to bed. Good night dad." I said and walked out of the room. I got up to my bedroom and lay on my bed and glared at the ceiling. "Maybe I should call Frank." I said to my dog. Cammy looked at me and lay down to sleep again. "Oh, Cammy." I said smiling. When I woke up I was lying on the sofa. I walked out to the kitchen and looked at the clock on the stove. 03:27 it shoved. When I walked up to my room Cammy stood inside the door playing with one of my socks. "No Cammy." I said smiling and she looked up on me and walked to the door and pushed forward her collar. "Do you want to go on a walk 03:30 in the morning." She started to wag her tail. "Fine, we can go for a walk. I need to think anyways." I said and got dressed and put on my watch. I walked outside with Cammy. I walked to the local dog park and I sat down on one of the benches. Cammy started to run around. "Don`t run to far away" I said to my dog. The dog turned to me and nodded. I sat there in the dark and though for myself. The sun was starting to rise in the distance. I got up from the bench and looked at the watch. 04:50. "Cammy. Come here girl" I called out in the darkness. Soon Cammy came running. We walked together home.

The next morning Cammy was sleeping in the end of my bed. I got dressed and walked downstairs. "What is mi high Rose?" my dad asked me. "I don`t know. Why do you ask" I said while I was in the kitchen and got a glass of milk. "You were sleepwalking last night and said mi high and M.I.9. Besides I thought I saw you and your friend Carrie here the other day. You both were screaming and were held by two older men." He looked at me. I knew that I had to tell him the truth now. "Um... Yes, it was me and I am a M.I.9 agent. I save Britain almost every day." "Why haven't you told me before?" He asked me while I drank some of the milk. "It WAS supposed to be secret. But sometimes it leaks out" I said and sat down on the sofa.

"You need to quit. Because you can`t get good grades and be as spy." He said after some minutes. "But dad, I have been a spy since I was 12 years old and now I am 15. That`s 3 years without you knowing that I have been a spy." It was an awkward silent "I still stand on what I have said. You must leave M.I.9 whatever someone says."

_**(End of flashback)**_

I looked up at Oscar. He stared in my eyes with a tear in his eye. I left HQ and walked to the classroom. 10 minutes I got called down to HQ. "What is it Frank?" I asked when I got out of the lift. "Why didn`t you came down to HQ earlier." He asked me and walked to the computers. "I don`t know. My pencil didn`t flash before now" I said apologizing "Well, then we need to see on that." He said while I gave him my pencil. "But why did you call me down Frank?" I asked. He sighted, "Carrie and Oscar are kidnapped and you need to rescue them"

**And that`s it. Sorry if it`s not that good. I wrote most of it last night while I was drinking energy drink ^.^ (I drank Burn) It made me be up to 22:50. Then I had to go to bed Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 is under writing now ;) **


	4. Chapter 4 How will this end without Rose

**Heeeeeey! I am back after the cliff hanger in last chapter. (Yes I am NOT hyper on energy drink because I slept to 09:30, I am usually up 06:30 so its looong 4 me to be ;)) Hoped you like the cliff hanger. In this chapter it is not only Rose pov but also Oscar and Carrie pov.**

**(Carrie P.O.V)**

Oscar and I were sneaking around outside the warehouse. Then some guards saw us and started to fight with us. I pressed the top of my pencil and then the alarm got off. About 30 guards came running towards us. 10 of them got a gun in their hands. "Do you surrender yourself to S.K.U.L or do you want to fight" One of the guard asked smirking at us and the other pointed guns at us. I putted my hands in the air and surrendered. I looked over at Oscar when a guard came behind me cuffed my hands behind my back hard. "Outch" I said. "Take me and don`t here." I heard Oscar say. Oscar also put his hands in his air. The guard walked behind him and cuffed him as well.

We got taken to the cells and shoved in. Luckily we got in the same cells. When we got shoved in I fell on the floor with my face first and hands behind my back. Oscar only got pushed lightly inside. The guards removed Oscar`s cuffs and walked out in the hallway. Oscar immediately walked to me and helped me up. "Are you alright?" He asked me and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah I think so" I said and sat down on the metal bench in the cell. I rested my head on my knees. "How are we going to get out of this mess?" I asked him. He sighted "To be honest I don`t know. Something I am sure of is that Rose isn`t coming." He said and looked at me. "How do you know that Oscar? M.I.9 can`t stop her if she finds out we are in trouble" "Yeah, that`s the problem Carrie. She maybe not remember us now. Maybe we are strangers that she hasn`t meet." "Oh yeah, that. Maybe we won`t get out here at all." I said.

**(Oscar`s P.O.V)**

Carrie still sat on the bench with her chin on her knees. I looked in my pocket and found a hair band that Frank gave me before the mission. "What`s that Oscar?" She asked me while I got it out of my pocket. "Frank told me that we might need it on the mission. He also said that it read the mental health of the person that used it." I didn`t find anything else that could help us to get out of here. Half an hour later Carrie lay down on the bench and slept. I decided to check her mental health. 80% it showed. She is probably scared of the situation and worried about Rose I thought. I lay down on the floor and soon I slept too.

The next morning I woke up by someone pushed a tray of food in the cell. I checked my watch. 07:30 it shoved. "Carrie, wake up." I said and shook her body carefully. "What is it Oscar?" She asked me. "Hungry?" I asked her. "Yeah. Did we get food?" She asked me and sat up. "Yes, but do you have a lice buckle?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" "Because I know how to use a lice buckle to unlock handcuffs." I said smiling. "Can you get it, it`s in my hair." I got it out of her hair and unlocked the cuffs. We eat the bread and she sat down on the floor. "You ok?" I asked. I didn`t get an answer. "What`s wrong Carrie?" I asked her. "I am really worried about Rose." She said. "I am too." She looked up with a little smile on her face"

**1 ½ Days later**

Carrie woke up felling dizzy. "I am not feeling good Oscar." Carrie said to me. "Oh, what do you mean Carrie" I said concerned and sat down beside her on the floor. "I am feeling dizzy" She said to me. "The room is starting to spin" She said. I lay her head on my shoulder. "Better?" I asked "Yeah, the room stopped to spin" She said to me. I heard that she was calm. Then she fell. Luckily her head landed in my lap. I lay her down on the floor and cheeked her pulse. It was steady but a bit slow. I used the hair band on her. 80% it shoved. I cheeked the pulse again. I heard the alarm go of. I didn`t care. I just wanted to protect Carrie.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

I walked inside the warehouse with Frank and the M.I.9 swat team. When we neared us the cells I just walked in. What I saw was terrifying me.

Oscar was standing there with his back to the door. I was wondering where Carrie was. I manage to unlock the door and walked inside. When I saw it I got really scared. Carrie was lying on the floor while Oscar was cheeking her pulse all the time. I lay my hand on Oscar`s shoulder. "Oscar? Are you ok?" Oscar looked up at me. "I don`t know. She just fainted."

I walked to the hallway and saw Frank there. "Frank, I found them." I said. "Ok, point where" He said and I pointed down the hallway. Frank and some M.I.9 swat members walked down the hallway. "Rose, stay here and wait." I didn`t bother to argue and waited. When they got back two M.I.9 swat teams was carrying two unconscious bodies. I started to walk to them but got cut off by Frank. "Rose, It`s going to be fine. They have just fainted." He assured me. I just tried to get free from Frank`s grip on my hand. Now he putted his hand on my shoulder. "Rose. The paramedics will look after them. They are safe. Now we need to get out of here." "Ok, I simply said.

When we got back to school Frank said that I must go back to school and act as normally as possible. "Where is Oscar and Carry?" Mr Flatly asked me when I got back to class. "They got this really bad flue, I don`t know when they will be back on school thou" "Ah well... hope it`s soon. Off you go then bye Rose" He said smiling and walked down the hallway to his office. After school I walked down to HQ.

Frank turned around when he heard the lift open. "Ah Rose it`s just you" "Hmmm?" I asked him. "Rose are you feeling ok?" He asked me concerned. "Yes, think so." I said. "You are concerned about your friend`s aren't you?" Frank said and looked at me. I sat down at one of the chairs and nodded slowly. "I have talked to the doctor." He said. "What did he say?" I asked worried. "They're okay, but they were very dehydrated. They have got water into the body by a needle in the arm. They should come around soon thought." I just smiled. "You should go home Rose. I promise to call you if anything bad has happened to them." "Thanks Frank" I said and walked inside the lift.

**(Next day)**

I came to school early the next day. Frank sat by the computer when I got down to HQ. "Any news Frank?" I asked when I stepped out of the lift. "Yes I let her know." Frank said and put down his phone. "What`s wrong Frank I asked and felt a lump in my throat. "Oh, hi Rose. Um... That was the doctor." He started. "Nothing has happened during the night." He said. "What do you mean by: nothing has happened?" "Oscar and Carrie hasn`t shoved any improvements but no sign of getting worse." He said and looked me in my eyes. "Oh, um... can I visit them Frank?" "I can ask" he said and smiled.

**30 minutes later**

I walked inside the room. Carrie and Oscar lay in white beds. I got a chair and sat beside Oscar`s bed. He had a needle in his right hand, just under his elbow. I got a tear in my eye when I looked at him. Frank noticed the tear when I wiped it away. "You ok?" he asked me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah." I said and nodded. Then I noticed Oscar`s hand squeezed mine. I smiled and looked at Frank, he smiled too. Oscar slowly opened his eyes and looked at mine. His blue eyes looked at mine brown. He smiled and tried to speak. "H..." was everything that he manage to say. "It`s normal not to manage to speak after 2 days in coma." Frank said and looked at his two agents.

**And I am going to leave it there. Sorry if you think it`s bad or too long. I couldn`t find a nice place to cut it. Next chapter will be Rose and her father. Maybe she wants to leave M.I.9, maybe not? This chapter is 1430 words long (my longest chapter ever**** YAY!)**

**Mi high Fan2000 3**


	5. Chapter 5 It is uncovered

**Back again. Just uploaded the last chapter and felt inspired. ;) Here is chapter 5 in Goodbye my Rose. Please read the flashback in chapter 3. It is changed so this will make more sense ;)**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

I looked over to Carrie`s bed. She hasn't waked up yet. I looked up at Oscar again and smiled. Oscar tried to sit up against the pillows. "How do you feel Oscar?" I asked him. He gave me a thumb up by his left arm. "I was so scared. I didn`t thought that you both would pass out." He looked at me apologizing. I turned to Frank: "Why did Carrie pass out before Oscar. And why did Oscar wake up before Carrie?" "Hmm... That`s a good question." He said. "Maybe, did you get much water?" He asked Oscar. Oscar shook his head. "Did you get any water at all?" He asked Oscar concerned. Oscar shook his head again. "Oh my. That`s explains everything." "Why?" I asked. "As you know Carrie is a gymnast. Because she use her body much she needs much water. When she first passes out because of water shortage it takes some time for her to recover." Frank said and looked at her. I looked at my best friend concerned. Oscar lay back on his pillows and closed his eyes. "Maybe it`s time to leave" Frank said to me. I nodded and got up from the chair. When we walked back to the school it was almost over. "Frank, what should I say, because I have been gone the whole day?" "Tell them that you went to the doctor. See you on Monday." He said when I walked inside the lift.

**(Frank P.O.V)**

I looked at the computer and then on the clock. 2 minutes until the mail comes I thought. Peep peep the computer said. I opened the mail.

_Dear agent London._

_This is a serious problem with junior agent Carrie Stewart. We have detected a serum that has been given to agent Stewart. We don`t know when or where. Agent Cole don`t know that agent Stewart is drugged or poisoned. I think it`s best that agent Gupta don`t know about it too._

_Stella Knight_

_Head of M.I.9 Secret service._

I looked at the phone. I promised to let Rose know if anything was wrong. I shook it off. I closed the computer and walked to Stella`s office in M.I.9 HQ.

**(Next day)**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

I lay on my bed. Why wasn`t Carrie awake? Why couldn`t Oscar speak probably. All this crazy thoughts was spinning in my head. I took my M.I.9 pass out of my school uniform pocket and put in my dresser drawer. When I had done it I tiptoed down the stairs. I was wondering why my dad wanted me to leave M.I.9 when he found it out. "Yes Grand master. I poisoned the bread that her friend ate at S.K.U.L." I heard my dad sad when I was half down the stairs. I stopped and saw that my dad talking on the phone with The Grand Master. It was a minute silent before I heard my dad speak again. "And last, my daughter is a part of M.I.9" I saw that my dad started to smirk. "No, I won`t tell you where." "Yes, I know where." "Yes of course I Know where the base is located." "Another day..." I didn`t want to know anymore. I tiptoed back to my room and lay back on my bed. I took a book from my book shelf and started to read. I didn`t actually read I just wanted to look busy if my dad cam inside my room. I lay on my bed for another 30 minutes. When he didn`t came up I decided to walk down and get some water. My dad sat on the sofa when I came inside. I sat in the chair beside him. "Rose, where is your secret base?" He asked me. "I can`t tell you. It`s secret." He looked at me. I walked out and up to my room again. I put on my jogging suit, put my M.I.9 pass in my pocket and was sure that it was hidden. I took Cammy`s Leash and woke up the dog. I clipped the leash on Cammy and took her downstairs. "I am taking a long walk with Cammy dad." "Ok" I got back when I closed the door. Luckily the dog park was the same way as M.I.9 HQ and hospital. I did a short cut inside the school. I found out that it was an art contest today. I manage to get Cammy and me inside and into the caretaker's closet. I pulled the leaver and I walked outside the lift seconds later. I took of Cammy`s leash. "Cammy, don't break anything." I found a bowl and filled it with water and sat it down on the ground.

I took the secret tunnel to M.I.9 HQ. I pulled my M.I.9 ID out of my pocket and entered. I took the id tag around my neck because everyone doesn't not know that children are agent`s in MI9. I walked to the room where Oscar was. I knocked on the door and walked inside. Carrie was still sleeping. Oscar was awake. I put my id in my pocket again. "Hi" I said. "Hi Rose. What`s up?" He asked me. "Something." I simply said. "Ok Rosie. Tell me." "I was on my room this morning and I tiptoed downstairs. Then I heard my father talk with him." "Who Rosie? Who was your dad talking too?" I couldn't continue. "Give me a hug Rosie." He said to me when I noticed that I got a tear in my eye. I hugged Oscar. "The Grand Master. That`s why Carrie has passed out. She got drugged or poisoned, I don`t know." "It`s ok Rosie." He said to me. "When will you be released from hospital then?" "I don`t know Rosie." He said to me with sadness in his voice. "But I hope soon." "Whatever you do don`t knock on the door home at my house. My dad just wants to dissolve Mi High. He don`t know where our base are luckily." He nodded. "Use the communicator if anything happens to Carrie and to contact me." I said and left. I walked to Mi high HQ. "Cammy" I called out. "Cammy" I said again. "Rose?" I turned around and saw Frank with a dog behind him. "Hi Frank. Hi Cammy." I said. Cammy barked once. Frank looked surprised at me. "Does the dog actually understand you?" Frank asked me. "Yes." I said. "Greet" I said and looked at the dog. Cammy walked in front of Frank and lifted her paw." Frank looked at the dog in amazement. He shook the dog`s paw. Cammy walked over to me and stood up on two legs and liked my face with his wet tongue. "Ok Cammy I get that you are happy to see me." I said and pointed at the floor. "Why are you here Rose?" He asked me while I whipped off some of the water from Cammy`s tongue. "I heard something from my father that I needed to tell him." I sat down in one of the chairs in front of the computer`s "What was it then?" Frank asked me. "My dad talked to The Grand Master. He said that he knew where our base was. But after he asked me where it was. He also said that he poisoned the bread that they ate." "Oh, that`s not good." "YOU KNEW!" I yelled "Sorry" I said last. "Why didn`t Oscar passed out like Carrie?" "Well. Since Oscar is an undercover agent it is some extra medical rules and syringes he must take." "Why didn`t I and Carrie get some." "It`s because you and Carrie isn`t supposed to go on missions like Oscar. But now in later days it`s dangerous to go alone so an agent is no allowed to go alone on a mission whatsoever." He said to me. I looked at him. "Why isn`t the medical rule changed because of us? We are not that old." "Um... Only Stella and I know that you and Carrie are field agents. In the official M.I service records you are not registered as field agents" He sighted and looked at me. "I am sorry Rose. But Oscar has different training than you. That`s why he often do the more dangerous stuff. Besides Carrie and Oscar is worried that you will get seriously hurt because you are younger than them." "Well look, who is most hurt now?" "Good point but remember what I said Rose. They care about you." He said.

Frank`s phone started to ring. "Hello." He said. Then my pencil started to flash. "Hello?" "Rose, Carrie is starting to come around soon I think. Many doctors have been inside here and given her different syringes." "That`s great. Frank got a phone. Do you think it`s Stella asking him on a date or update him on Carrie`s progress" "Don`t you take anything serious or?" "No" I said grinning.

"What are you grinning about then?" Frank asked me when I turned around. "Yeah, your right Frank they care about me" Then he started to smile. "What did Oscar say?" "How did you know?" "Only you, Carrie, Oscar and I have access to the pencil communication line." "He said that Carrie should come around soon." "Good. Want to visit her?" "Yeah"

When we walked inside the hospital room Carrie sat up in the bed. "CARRIE!" I yelled and hugged my best friend. "Whoa, relax Rose. I am fine" "Sorry" I mumbled. "Missed you too Rosie" She said grinning. "Um... I know why you passed out" I said. "The bread was poisoned by .L. We also know who the S.K.U.L person was. It was my dad" The room was silent. Carrie looked at me. "The Grand Master also knows I am an agent." "How" Carrie asked me. "My dad saw me the day we found Oscar`s dad. He went inside my room and found my Spypod. Then I had to tell him everything." Then this morning I heard him talk to The Grand Master. He also wanted me to tell where our base is. Then I decided to tell it to Oscar. I took Cammy with me so he didn`t become suspicious." I said at last. "Rose you can`t live with your father because he knows you are an M.I.9 agent and second he is a S.K.U.L agent." "Agree" I said. "But do I need to leave Mi high or St`Hopes?" "I don`t know to be hones Rose. But now we need to arrest your father." Frank said.

**OMG almost 2000 words. Wanted to write a looooong chapter. I am going to start writing next chapter soon. Hope you liked it **


	6. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year !

**Hello everyone. It's me, yes I know that this isn`t a real chapter because I got SERIUS writers block. I also wanted to say that mi high season 7 trailer is released. I haven`t seen it because I don`t live in UK. What people have told me and what I have read is Melissa, Zoe and McNab replaced. Miss King from season 4 is back and two new students replace Melissa and Zoe. One of the new students is M.I.9 and mi high agent so it will be 4 agent undercover at St`Hearts ;) Anyways Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I will be back later in December or in January sometimes, don`t worry I won`t ditch the story ;) See ya all soon 3**

**Mi high Fan2000**


	7. Chapter 6 We found him and her

**Hello again! I hoped that I could have gotten at least one review on last chapter (Chapter 5), but no I will continue and no I will not be one of those author`s that won`t continue the story because of no reviews. Anyways hoped you liked the last chapter :D Here is chapter 6.**

**(Carries P.O.V)**

We walked inside Rose's house. Frank said that Rose shouldn`t come with us. But of course Rose insisted. "Sure you want to come?" I asked her before we left. "Yeah, I need to tell my dad why he is being arrested and show you where he always lay his phone" "Don`t he always have it in his pocket", I said to her confused. "Yeah, like a S.K.U.L agent has his communicator device in his pocket. What happens if he loses his or like now, get arrested by M.I.9 or the police?" "Good point", I said. When we arrived at her house the M.I.9 swat team knocked in the door and I walked inside after the swat team.

**(Roses P.O.V)**

When the swat team had handcuffed my dad, Carrie laid a hand on my shoulder and stood beside. "You ok?" she asked me. "Yeah, I am actually reviled that he is arrested for what he done to you" I said smiling. Oscar looked at me and then on my dad. I could see that he is sad. "You ok Oscar?" I asked him worried. "Yeah, just miss my dad." "Do you regret the decision you took by not leaving mi high?" "Sometimes" he mumbled. I just hugged him. "But what is important now is that you are ok with what is happening to your dad and everything." He said and looked worried at me. "Yeah I am fine." I walked upstairs to my dad`s room and took his phone from the bed and walked downstairs to the others. "Evidence" I said to Frank and gave him the phone. Frank smiled and looked at me with sympathy. I walked over to Oscar and Carrie and stood in the middle with them to look stronger and more power full. When the guards walked past with my dad he asked me: "Why Rose? What have I done wrong?" He asked me. "First. You are a S.K.U.L agent. Second you have threatened me and last you have interrupted my privacy." I said with a steady and strong voice. Carrie and Oscar looked at me in surprise. "What?" I asked them. "Aren't you sad and worried Rose" Carrie said in amazement. "Yeah, but I am also very reviled that he is arrested _and won`t hurt me anymore_..." I mumbled the last part. "What was the last part?" Carrie asked me. "Nothing", I said. "Sure?" She asked me. "Yeah" I said with a smile. "Ok then." It was a long silence before Frank asked me: "Do you want to talk to him in prison?" I just nodded.

When I walked inside his cell I nodded to Frank to say: I can deal with it alone. "What you want?" he said grumpy. He sat whit his back to the door. "Just a regular chat dad." I said. "Oh, it`s you." "Hey, I thought that you wanted to talk with someone in your family." I said to him with an annoying look on my face. "Why do you want to talk to me after what has happened?" He asked and turned around. He sat down on the bench/bed. "I want answers." "Go on."He said and smiled a bit. "When and why did you join .L?" "Easy, S.K.U.L is the future because M.I.9 has child agents."When he said the last part he had an evil grin on his face. "Then why did you join S.K.U.L?" I asked kindly. "Not your business." He said coldly. "Fine. But after all I will miss you." "Why?" Now it was him that had a soft tone in his voice. "Because you are my father after all. Anyway we share the same DNA. That can no one take from us whatsoever." "Right." He said. "Dad? Are you crying?" I said softly. "No. Just want to hold my daughters hand one last time." He said smiling and put his hands out of the bars. I walked to him and took his hand. "Are you warm? Your hand is sticky." I said half smiling half serious. "No, why do you ask?" He said in a calm tone. I released my hands from him and looked at the palm of my hand. It was covered with a sticky dark purple gugger. Then I felt dizzy. I saw my dad smirk evilly. I looked at my M.I.9 ID to try to focus on something else.

**Name: Rose Gupta**

**Base: St`Hopes**

**Division: M.I.9 & M.I High**

Then the memories started to come. All of the missions ups and downs. All the villains we have arrested. The secret life that no one must know about. The lame and funny excuses to leave class in the middle of a lesson. I took my hand on the ID and then I fainted.

**(Franks P.O.V)**

I walked away from the door when Rose had given me the nod that meant that she could deal with this on her own. I walked back to the St`Hopes base and waited for Rose to come back. Now both of us were sure of one thing. Rose only wanted to leave M.I.9 because her father said she must. Her dog Cammy came and lay on the chair and started to wag her tail. I started to smile. After two hours I started to get worried for Rose. "Cammy, do you thing something's wrong" The dog barked. "Yeah, you think that too?" I looked at the clock on the wall. 19:03. I pressed the button on the microphone. "Oscar, Carrie?" I spoke in it. I got to yes. "Is Rose at one of yours place?" _"No"_I got from Carrie and Oscar. _"What`s wrong Frank?"_ Oscar said worried. "Rose wanted to talk to her dad in prison and I let her, but now I haven`t heard from her in about 2 ½ hour._"Wasn`t it any guards inside?"_Carrie asked me. "No, Rose can defeat herself" I said convincingly. _"Remember that she is younger than us Frank."_Oscar said to me. "I still stand on what I said Oscar" _"What are we going to do now then Frank?" "_You two are not going to do anything. I am going to talk to Chief Agent Knight and get someone to look for Rose." _"Why can`t we do anything Frank? We are her team mate, best and only friends."_"Yeas I am weary aware of that Carrie but due to some new protection rules you aren`t allowed to search for people you have close relationships to. Technically you two wasn`t allowed to go on the mission to arrest her father." _"Why was Rose allowed and not us then Frank?"_"Rose was allowed for two reasons. One it was her father and two she could help us with evidence." "Good night. Don`t worry I will update you in the morning. Come to school 30 minutes earlier and say that you are working on a project about dinosaurs to your parents. Oscar you must use that excuse too because of what I just told you." _"Ok Frank. See ya tomorrow."_Oscar said and his line went dead. _"Same goes for me Frank. See ya."_Then I sat back in the chair beside her dog. I started to think. I turned to the computer and started to type a letter to Stella to ask her for help.

**(Inside the cells. No one's P.O.V)**

He took his hand out between the bars and took her M.I.9 ID and shoved it under the loose floor plank inside his cell. He grinned evilly to himself. No this will get her into trouble, he thought. He lied down on the bed and maked sure that the purple stuff was off his hands.

**(Stella`s P.O.V)**

"Oh no." I said to myself when I readed the mail from Frank. _I am alerting the swat team now._I wrote back to him. I looked up her on the computer.

**Rose Gupta:**

**15 Years old.**

**Father in M.I.9 prison.**

**Mom dead**

**Home unknown.**

**From UK.**

**Working for M.I.9**

**Department M.I High.**

Wow, I thought. She is stronger than what people think. She is our youngest agent in the whole M.I department. Then I started to think to where she could be.

**The next day**

"Have you looked everywhere in the M.I.9 building?" "Ok, yes thank you." I said and put my phone in my pocket again. I putted the screen up to video call Frank. "Frank?" _"Yes."_"I have just talked to the swat team and they are going to look inside her dad`s cell." _"Ok Stella. Thanks for letting me know. Can I tell Oscar and Carrie? They should be her in two minutes."_"I am sorry Frank but this is classified information." I said to him._"Ok Stella. Ops, now they come bye"_He said and closed the call.

**(Frank`s P.O.V)**

Carrie and Oscar walked inside HQ. "Any news Frank?" Oscar asked me. "No and by the way I just talked to Stella and she said that I couldn`t tell you anything." "Oh."Carrie said. "I promise that we will find her Carrie." I said to her. Oscar laid an arm on her shoulder and smiled to her. "What kind of relationship does Rose have to her father before this mess?" I asked them. They both started to think. "Well..." Oscar started. "I don`t know much but her dad seemed very focused at her homework and god grades. Why he then started to join S.K.U.L I don`t know." He finished thoughtful. "I agree Oscar" Carrie said. Then we heard the bell in the distance. "Looks like school started. Off you go and we will find Rose I promise." I said when the lift doors opened. Carrie and Oscar walked inside and the doors closed. Then my phone started to beep. _Found Rose meet me in my office. Stella._I hurried to her office and was standing outside the door 10 minutes later. "Come in." I heard she say. I opened the door and sat down in the chair. "Hello Frank. You got my text." "Yes, where did you find here?" I asked. "The swat team found her outside her dad`s cell. We are not sure if he has something to do with it. Have you told Carrie and Oscar anything?" "No, I just said that we will find her." "Yes I see. Currently she is lying in M.I.9 hospital because she was found unconscious and with a purple chemical on her hands." I looked worried at her. "Do you know what it does?" "No I am sorry Frank, we don`t know. We are trying to figure it out now." Beep beep. She got a text message. "Oh, no" She said. "Stella, what`s wrong?" "The purple chemical is actually a poison that can kill her." "Oh no" I said

**Dun dun dun!****Maybe I lied. I sat down with the computer last night and wrote most off this chapter. Se you all in January 2014 M.I High Fan2000. Ps: Now i am stuck. Pleas PM me if you have a idea for the story ;)**


	8. Chapter 7 How will she seize the future?

**Hello! I am back again. Thanks to everyone ho reviewed in last chapter! I am having a 'great' start on 2014 by getting sick :( School has started and I have less time to write it. Got a huge writers block if you wonder why I haven't updated in a while. Here we go by starting on Stella's P.O.V**

**(Stella's P.O.V)**

"Oh no." He said to me. I looked worried at him. Was he ready to lose his youngest agent? Was he prepared to lose a child from his team? All of this thoughts was in my head. "Now we have to tell Oscar and Carrie." I said. He nodded. "Do you want to tell them it or should I?" I asked him. "I... I don't know if I can Stella. I am sorry." He said and walked out of my office. "I understand" I said quietly to myself after he closed the door. I walked to the St`Hopes base. When I arrived there no one was there.

I called the team down to the base and under 1 min later the lift arrived. "Stella, what is going on?" Carrie asked me when she stepped out of the lift. "Um... How am I going to say this but we found Rose between 30 to 60 minutes ago. We found her in her dad's cell and we didn't find her M.I.9 ID either." "Good." Carrie said smiling. "Where is she now?" She continued. "We found her with a purple thick and sticky liquid on the palm of her hand." They looked worried at me as I continued. "We also found out that the liquid was a poison that can kill a person. Frankly we don't know the antidote." Carrie and Oscar was standing there in shock. "Are you working on the antidote. Or will she..." Carrie said and got a tear in her eye. "We are trying Carrie. But I can't promises you anything." I said. "I am sorry" Carrie said and walked inside the lift and out of HQ. "What do you mean?" Oscar asked to me. "We have people working on it but I can't promise that we can find the antidote in time for her." Oscar just looked at me. Unable to speak. "You should go and talk to Carrie." I said. Oscar nodded and left HQ.

**(Oscar P.O.V)**

I walked out of the cupboard and was surprised on the figure sitting outside the cupboard. It was Carrie. She was sitting with her head on her knee and arms wrapped around her head. I could hear that she was crying. "Carrie?" I asked her and lay a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, It's you." She said and looked up. She got red puffy eyes. "You ok?" She shook her head. "I don't want to lose her." She said to me. "I don't want to lose her either Carrie." I said and looked at her. "Maybe we could visit her." I said and smiled to her. She got up and nodded to me. We walked out of the lift to talk to Stella. "Stella? Can we visit Rose?" "I can ask." She said with a smile. She got her phone out and called the doctors. "Yes, I see." "Ok, bye" She said. Then se turned to us. "The doctors said yes." She said. "But unfortunately we haven't found the antidote yet." "It's ok Stella" Carrie said sadly. "Ok then." She said and walked inside the secret tunnel to M.I.9 main HQ. When Carrie and I walked inside the room Rose lay in we saw her lay there so peacefully. Carrie took a chair and sat down beside her. She took her hand and started to cry. I lay my hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up she just lay there with her head on top of Rose's hand crying. I looked at her hand. It still had some of the liquid on it. I took a little of it into a little bottle I brought with me. I was going to do some investigation on my own I thought and putted it back in my pocket.

The next day I came to school earlier. I walked down to HQ. Luckily no one was there. It felt so wrong to use the science lab. I blew away the thought and putted the chemical under the microscope. I saw a little red spot. It walked over the white one and then the white was gone and a new red dot was there. Then it jus continued. I found one of Rose's books and looked in it. It was nothing in the book. The only thing I found was that it maybe was to much red blood cells in her blood. Maybe that was it..., no I thought to myself. That is not dangerous at all. I walked to the chemistry class. After the lesson I walked to the teacher. "Excuse me?" "Yes , Oscar. What can I help you with?" He said to me. "My friend is really ill and I have asked what it is but they don't know what it is." I was being sure that he didn't think it was Rose. "The doctors said to me that they didn't knew what it was. They just said that there were red dots that multiplied to more red dots and they became more and more. Do you know what it is? " I said. "Hmmm..." He said thinking. "Actually I may know. It's a new type of bacteria that does it. It makes red blood cells multiply and no one actually know if it's dangerous. Now did you say that your friend was ill?" He asked me. "Yeah, but when I think after I think I heard wrong." I said and ran out of the classroom and to the cupboard.

When I walked out of the lift only Carrie was there. I didn't bother to think where Frank was and why didn't got a mission for a while. "Hi Carrie" I said as I walked next to her. "Oh, hi Oscar." She said smiling. "What do you have there?" She asked me and pointed to the glass in my hand. "Its a sample of poison on Rose's hands." I said casually. "Ok. Found anything?" She said. "Kind of. I found out that it is red dots that is multiplying the entire time. I first thought that it was red blood cells. The science teacher says he didn't know it was dangerous." I looked over to her to cheek if she was on the verge of crying. She wasn't. I walked to the bookshelf. I looked inside all of the books that could be useful. "I am going to get some fresh air." Carrie said after a while and walked out of HQ.

**(Carrie's P.O.V)**

I walked out of the cupboard. I looked my watch. 04:50. No one was at school at five in the evening. I thought and walked out the school gates and to the M.I.9 HQ. I was going to talk to Stella. I knocked at her office door. "Come in." I heard her say. I opened the door. "Hi Stella." I said. "Hi Carrie. I had a feeling that I would see you around soon." She said smiling a little. "Oh," I said. "You are here about Rose." She said to me when I sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. I nodded. "Anything you have on your heart that you need to get out?" She asked me. "I am worried about Rose. Besides, Oscar found out that she has a red blood cell in her blood that multiply over and over again." I said and looked at her a little nervous. "That's great Carry." Stella exclaimed. I think she noticed that I was nervous and scared so she said. "I am going to tell the doctors what Oscar has found out. Want to come?" "Yeah." Is said and followed. We walked down the hallways and Stella knocked on a door that said: Chief Doctor. The door opened and we walked in. "Ah, Stella and?" The doctor said and looked first at Stella and then at me. "Junior agent Carrie Stewart." I said smiling. "Yes, yes. The Mi high team. You are a close friend to Rose?" He asked me smiling a little. I nodded. "The reason why we are here is because her other team mate agent Cole has found out that red blood cells is multiplying over and over again." "Thanks Stella. Hmmm... I have never heard of that." "How is she now?" I asked nervous. "Stable but still unconscious." "Ok." I said a little relieved. "I think that we can try to use strong penicillin." The doctor said and looked inside a cabinet. "Here." He said and turned around and held a little bottle with dark brown liquid inside. "Lets go." He said and walked out of the room. When we walked inside Rose's room he poured some of the brown liquid in the plastic bag that gave Rose water intravenously. "Come on Carrie," Stella said to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "She wont come around today. I will tell you when." She said as we walked out of the hospital.

When I walked inside St`Hopes HQ I couldn't stop smiling. For the first time in long I felt like my old self again. "What you grinning about then?" I heard Oscar say as soon as I entered. "Oh just nothing." "Ok, but then where were you?" "Stella's office. Told her about what you said to me and now Rose's future look bright." Then Oscar started to smile too. "Have you seen Frank?" I asked him. "Yes, he said to me that it was a meeting in M.I.9. I think Stella also was going on that meeting." He said to me.

**Two days later...**

I walked inside the secret lift to HQ. Rose hasn't woke up yet, but I am still positive. "Carrie" I heard Oscar say when I stepped out of the lift. "Good news." He said "About what? Stella and Frank is finally together?" "Idiot" Oscar said quietly. "Ha ha, I KNEW IT! " I said half smiling and half laughing. "Don't tell them that" Oscar said. "Sure." I smiled. "That's not all." He continued. "Oh? What else then?" "Rose." he said smiling. "Yeah, what about her?" "You can't remember?" He asked me shocked. "The doctor says that she is better and should come around today." "Oh, yeah. Let's go." I said smiling. He just shook his head and followed. When we walked inside the room she looked allot better. Her skin had more colour, and it looked like she smiled little. I and Oscar sat beside her and hoped fore the best.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

The inside of my eyes was dark and black. I wondered if Carrie and Oscar had given up or not? What happened to my dad? Will they ever find out if I die? Then I manage to open my eyes slowly. What I saw was a girl with dark hair and a boy with blond hair. "Rose?" Carrie asked when she saw that I was beginning to wake up. I smiled. My arm left arm hurt. Probably because I fell on it. Oscar squeezed my left hand. He let go pretty quick because I took it away. "Relax Rose. I will not hurt you Rose." He said to me. I wanted to explain but couldn't. Carrie's face lit up and gave me a piece of paper and a pencil. "Draw or write what you want to tell us Rose." Carrie said to me. I smile and nodded and draw a broken bone. "Is it your arm Rose?" Carrie asked me when I shoved her the drawing. I nodded and pointed on my left arm. "Who did this to you then?" Oscar asked me. I wrote one word: Dad. I started to cry a little. Oscar put a hand gentle on my shoulder. "Did it broke when you fell before you were found?" Carrie asked me. I nodded. I was happy that she could understand the puzzle that I made for my friends. I didn't make it on purpose, it was just how it ended. Stella came inside and saw that I was awake and Carrie and Oscar was talking with me. "Hello agents. Good to see you all awake and together." She said and looked at me. "Hi Stella" Oscar and Carrie said. I just smiled. "You feeling ok agent Gupta?" She asked me. I shook my head. "What's wrong then?" She asked me. I nodded to Carrie, "She broke her left arm, probably when she fell." Stella turned to me and I nodded. "Ok, agent Stewart and agent Cole please dismiss. I will see you all tomorrow at St`Hopes." Stella said and Oscar and Carrie got up and said goodbye.

"What's wrong Rose?" She asked me. I took the piece of paper and wrote: My left arm is broken and I am scared to death. I gave the piece to her. "Why are you so scared Rose?" "Dad." I manage to whisper. "Well, he is locked in a M.I.9 cell, so he won't hurt you again. Besides he has connection to The Grand Master and tried to kill you, so I think that from now on you are not allowed to go alone. Just in case something bad happens.

**And I am soooooo soooooo soooooo sorry that it took so long time to write this. I had a serious writer's block. I also had/have two huge projects on school. Hope you liked this chapter. I don't when I get inspiration to write the next chapter. MI High Fan2000 **


End file.
